company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
MGM Home Entertainment Online Bumpers
Ported and edited by '''McDonald's1 and RowanCunningham Background Starting in 1996, and until 2005, these bumpers advertising the MGM website appeared on products from MGM/UA Home Video/MGM Home Entertainment. 1st Bumper (1996-1997) First MGM online bumper.jpg MGM website promo A '''Bumper: On a white background, green dust forms a green oval. At the same time, an orange circle with an arrow is spinning. The words "visit mgm/ua on the internet" fly in from the left, while the URL "www.mgmua.com/video" flies in from the right. An orange arrow flies down towards the circle, and disappears while the latter text stops at the oval. FX/SFX: The dust forming the oval, the sliding text, the spinning circle, and the arrow. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain MGM/UA releases of the era, such as All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Kingpin, Larger than Live and the 1996 VHS of Rocky, as well as early MGM DVD releases such as the 1997 DVD releases of Goldeneye ''and ''The Black Stallion. It also pops up on the DVD reprints of the latter title. Scare Factor: None, since it skips Leo altogether, compared to the later bumpers, which can be a reliever for those who are scared of him normally. 2nd Bumper (1997-2002) Second MGM online bumper.jpg MGM website promo C Bumper: On a black background, an invisible filmstrip of MGM logos is rolling down. The camera eases back to show an angled view of a blue screen with black and white overtones while the filmstrip moves to the left. The blue screen has a yellow/orange circle with the letters "mgM" and the word "ONLINE" on the bottom right of those letters. About 85% of the circle is cut out, specifically on the "g" and most of the bottom, leaving a crescent shape. A spotlight shines on the circle. Then, the screen slides backwards, and another screen of the same style slides in front of it, but this one has the words "Visit MGM at" on the top, and at the bottom, the URL "www.mgm.com", also in the yellow/orange color. The camera then moves so that only the screen shows, while the URL moves upward to be on the top center of it. At the same time, "Visit MGM at" disappears. FX/SFX: Leo, the filmstrip, and the moving screens. Music/Sounds: Aside from Leo roaring, there is a synthesized whoosh when the bumper begins. As the second screen slides in, there is a mechanical moving sound, and then a thud. Then, as the camera moves to face the screen, a weird synthesized moving sound is heard, which sounds like a car from The Jetsons. When the camera gets into a comfortable position, the bumper ends with another thud. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1998 VHS of Shag: The Movie, this bumper is silent. Availability: Seen on MGM Home Entertainment VHS and DVD releases from the era, as well as later MGM/UA Home Video releases such as A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Used in tandem with the 4th bumper until 2002. The original VHS of Return to Me has both this bumper and the 4th bumper. The last MGM release to use this bumper was the 2002 VHS of Bandits. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It all depends on how you feel about Leo roaring. Along with that, the different sound effects can cause some scares, but it is nothing compared to the next bumper. However, this factor is lowered for the silent version. 3rd Bumper (2001-2005) Bumper: On a black background, a large "@'" symbol fades in on the center of the viewer's screen. While it does this, the words "'visit mgm" type themselves in front of it. As this happens, the MGM logo (minus the MGM header and the TM symbol) fades in and zooms in. The logo stops zooming in for a couple of milliseconds, but then begins zooming in again, until Leo is uncomfortably close to the viewer's screen. He then fades out, while the "@'" symbol disappears, and the "'visit mgm" text transforms into a golden line. The URL "www.mgm.com" types itself in above that golden line. The golden line fades out, while the URL is still on the viewer's screen. The URL is seen for 3 more seconds before the bumper fades out. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: Aside from Leo roaring, there is a two-note orchestrated fanfare, which ends in a twinkle that sustains itself ominously. Availability: Seen on MGM Home Entertainment/DVD releases from 2001 onward such as Saved!, Agent Cody Banks, and Good Boy!. Also, it is the DVD equivalent of the 4th bumper. Scare Factor: Medium to high. You may already be afraid of the MGM Home Entertainment logo, but the fact that it zooms in on this bumper makes it even worse. The twinkle might also cause some scares. This factor is raised to nightmare if you are afraid of lions. 4th Bumper (1998-2005) Bumper: On a black background, the 1986 logo animates as normal. When it is done, it dissolves into the words "COME SEE WHAT THE ROAR IS ABOUT" in an Impact font. They are seen zooming in slightly towards the viewer before dissolving into the URL "MGM.COM". It zooms in slightly towards the viewer, before the bumper fades to black. FX/SFX: Leo roaring, the dissolving, and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A different lion roar than usual, then some ominous synth drones and whooshes. Availability: Rare, as it was the last of these bumpers to be seen on VHS releases. It was seen on VHS releases like A Christmas Carol: The Movie (1998), considering that it was used in tandem with the 2nd bumper until 2002. For example, they both appear on the original VHS release of Return to Me. Also it is the VHS equivalent to the 3rd bumper. Scare Factor: Medium to high, due to Leo roaring. The other sound effects could also cause some scares. Category:Online Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer IDs